Fangs of Life
by Otonashii
Summary: Itachi and Kisame abduct Naruto. Enraged, Sasuke sets out to find them.**Chapter 4!**. WARNING: Yaoi (SasuNaru) and other pairings. First fic, please be nice.
1. Intro

Desclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters, they belong to their creator, Masashi Kishimoto.  
  
Ok, first chapter. Hope you guys like it. This is my first Fanfic EVER. This is an intro type chapter. Slight yaoi (Sasu/Naru), will get stronger in chapters to come. Read and review. Please be gentle.  
  
Fangs Of Life  
  
Chappie 1  
  
The wind caused the mighty green giants around the usually peaceful Konoha village to bend to the unrelenting wind. Leaves were ripped from their branches, and whole limbs were torn off with loud groans and splitting sounds. It had been like this for a few days now; stormy, gloomy, depressing.   
  
Uzumaki Naruto stared sadly out of his window. The storm was sure taking it's time finish up, and be on it's way. The winds were horrible and no ninja dared venture out of the village, therefore, all missions were canceled until the storm dissipated. With a frustrated sigh, Naruto pushed himself from the window and prepared for another day of practicing his jutsus within his home. The course of the day was long and dreadful. Never once did the sun even make an effort to peek through the gray clouds and warm the gloomy little hearts below.   
  
"This sucks," Naruto muttered bitterly, "how the hell am I supposed to beat Sasuke at our next get-together if I can't prepare. There is only so much training that can be done indoors." He placed 4 books on top of his head and a glass vase, which he had bought for the sole purpose of training. He hated it. It was ugly, and if he were to lose his balance he would delight in seeing it shatter into hundreds of pieces upon contact with the floor - despite Iruka-sensie's disapproval.   
  
As he balanced the items on his head, thoughts of Sasuke came to mind. He thought of all the times Sasuke had called him names and pestered him about his clumsiness. He allowed a smile to spread across his face. He had grown fond of Sasuke's insults and was almost certain he wouldn't be able to live without them. More images flashed across the blonde's mind. He thought about Sasuke fighting; his body, quick to react to every assault on him. His raven hair turned wild within the wind, and sharp, predatory eyes focused on his enemy. His muscles ripping under his skin as he dodged and attacked. A loud crash of thunder ripped Naruto out of his meditation. He blushed.   
  
"What the hell am I thinking?!" Embarrassed, he ran to his window and tore it open. "See?! Look what you have done to me you stupid storm!! Go away already!"  
  
Across the village, Sasuke's eyes were fixed to his sealing. He was thinking of Sakura's latest attempts to get his attention. Flowers, pretending to crash into him by accident on the street. It's not that he hated Sakura, he just wasn't into receiving love from anyone. He didn't care much for girls - or for anyone for that matter. He still had to kill his brother who had defeated him very badly the last time they had come in contact. He felt disappointment in himself and hatred bubble up in his chest. He had never thought that there would be such a canyon of a gap between the two of them. They mustn't be brothers… Then there was that fight with Naruto. Why did Kakashi have to appear right at that time? He could have beaten Naruto with his chidori.   
  
Naruto…That stupid faced kid who was surpassing him at being shinobi. He didn't understand why. What was Naruto doing that he wasn't? What was his secret? Sasuke had sworn to find it out one day. But right now wasn't the time. He had to plan a special schedule for training to catch up on what he was missing while this storm was on.   
  
In other houses, children fussed and complained about the never ending storm and it putting damper on everyone's spirits. Haruno Sakura sat bickering with her mom about the scrolls that her mother wanted to get rid of. Sakura had long since outgrown them and her mother felt it was time that they go. They were cluttering up the house. Sakura and her mother were also in a heated debate about all the ridiculous things Sakura did for Sasuke, a boy who wasn't even interested in her. Mrs. Haruno suggested that Sakura go after Kiba, he was a nice fellow and besides (she added affectionately), he has a cute little puppy. Sakura gave her mom a dirty look and stormed upstairs to take a nap.  
  
At the entrance gates of the Konoha village stood two tall figures, with an abduction mission…Their target: Uzumaki Naruto!  
  
**Next Chapter** Two powerful, dangerous men have returned to the leaf. With the sole purpose capturing Naruto. Will someone come to his aid during this terrible storm? 


	2. Capture

Yay! I got reviews!! 9 in total!  
  
Firedraygon97: It's just part of the fic, I have no idea what the outcome of the fight was. I just wanted it to sound recent. I finished reading the latest chapter, that part is changed now.  
  
Here is the next chapter, enjoy!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.  
  
Fangs of life  
  
Chappie 2 : Capture  
  
At the entrance gates of the Konoha village stood two tall figures, unfazed by the raging storm. One armed with a large, chakra sucking kanata* and the other, endowed with the Sharingan, a deadly bloodline.  
  
The shorter, raven haired boy's red eyes, scanned his surroundings. "No one's outside." He muttered, "this storm must too much for the little weaklings to handle."  
  
"I don't blame them. I would be inside, it's too cold and wet. Itachi, are you sure you know where the brat lives?" Protested his teammate, Kisame. " I don't think this kid is worth taking, nine tails or not. Let's cut him up." He licked his lips, and grinned at the thought of killing someone. How he loved chopping off limbs with his sword.  
  
"… Don't forget our orders Kisame. I'm sure you don't want the higher ups to punish you again for killing your target." Itachi murmured. "Come, his house is this way. Remember, be quiet. If we kidnap him quickly and silently, the shinobies won't be after us until they figure out what's happened to him."   
  
"Yeah, yeah. I know…"   
  
With that, the two men disappeared soundlessly into the darkness of an alley.  
  
Naruto lay sprawled out on the floor. He let out a frustrated sigh. He had finished his daily training, and now his game of staring at the ceiling and naming the animals he could see had lost it's thrill. The feeling of boredom was creeping up on him once again. Closing his eyes, he relaxed his body. Again the image of Sasuke appeared before his eyes. Naruto let out a low growl of irritation and shook his head, yet the image remained. He gave up and let the train of thought continue.  
  
Sasuke… He had unintentionally stolen that boy's first kiss. At the time, Naruto had been so involved in their rivalry that he had not even savored that moment their lips had met. But now Naruto wondered what it would have tasted like. Sweet, like honey? Or foul, like poison? He doubted it. Perhaps during the next training session when Sasuke pounced on him, he would steal another kiss. Naruto could see it already, he was sure Sasuke would be surprised at first but then maybe he wouldn't be so frigid. Perhaps he would return the kiss or even explore Naruto's body with his hands. Being good at everything else, Sasuke was sure to have a natural talent for making out as well. Naruto shivered, he liked that thought a lot. If they got really close, they could have sleepovers, bring some whipped cream and strawberries. Then they could…   
  
Bang! Bang! Bang!  
  
A heavy knocking came from the door. Naruto cursed under his breath as he shot up into a sitting position. Who the hell would be stupid enough to come over to his house in this storm?! He decided not to answer it, whoever was out there could wait until this storm was over. It was what they deserved for ruining his daydreams. The incessant knocking continued for a few minutes and then ceased.   
  
"Finally!" Naruto muttered. He pictured the person returning to their home, all wet and now dispirited. He cackled, his mood improving slightly. He got up and made his way to the kitchen  
  
"Don't you answer your door?"  
  
Naruto froze, that voice... he had heard it before. Before he could react, someone dealt a heavy blow to his back. It sent him crashing into his kitchen counter. Pain seared through his body. He turned around to see who the assailant was. Itachi stood in the doorway.   
  
"You…" Naruto groaned. "what are you doing here?"   
  
Itachi didn't answer. Naruto didn't care, he knew what they wanted. Regaining his composure, Naruto straightened up and prepared to fight Sasuke's older brother.  
  
'This is it,' Naruto thought to himself, 'If I don't defeat him, then I'm screwed.' He began to build up his chakra as Itachi coolly watched him. He charged at Itachi, praying that he could at least hit him hard enough so that Itachi would be phased, and he could escape. However Itachi knocked the genin away with one hand, sending him crashing into the wall. He walked over to the dazed Naruto and proceeded to beat him. He broke ribs, bones and bruised flesh while completely ignoring Naruto's screams of pain. Naruto desperately tried to fight back but with every punch he threw, he was rewarded with ten times more blows. Soon, his body grew weary and weak. He faded into the darkness of unconsciousness. Itachi stopped, he decided he that he had done enough damage for now. He lifted the limp body and carried him to the living room, ignoring the blood that trickled from Naruto's mouth and nose onto Itachi's clothes.   
  
"And my work is excessive?" Kisame said when Itachi brought Naruto outside.   
  
"… Our assignment is done, let's go."  
  
**********************  
  
*Terms used:  
  
Katana - sword  
  
Sorry for being so evil to Naruto!  
  
Next chapter should be up in a few days. No previews this time Heh heh. 


	3. Discovery

Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to think so, I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. They strictly belong to it's genious creator, Masashi Kishimoto.  
  
**This chapter is longer than the others because it's helps set up the plot. It is my pillars that will hold up this story.**   
  
Enjoy!  
  
Title: Fangs of life  
  
Chappie 3: Discovery  
  
Finally, after a few more grueling days of darkness and dreary, the clouds poured out their last bit of fury and disappeared. The people of the hidden leaf were glad to see the sun smiling upon them once again. Many took a few minutes to admire the cloudless azure sky, and then continued on with their lives. The market was a busy place because many people needed to restock on supplies. Ninjas finally got to stretch their legs and continue to complete their never-ending list of missions.   
  
Sasuke opened his eyes to the sun warming his face. He could hear people talking and laughing outside.   
  
'So, that blasted storm has finally ended,' he thought, while rubbing his eyes. His mind was already running through all the training exercises he had to do today. Advanced shuriken throwing, Chidori and Sharingan practice… He wanted to explore all of his capabilities. He was determined to become strong. He would kill his brother and prove himself more superior than Naruto. He clenched his fist, flopped back down onto his pillow and closed his eyes. 'I'm not ready to get up yet… I'm going back to sleep…'  
  
"Hey…HEY!"  
  
Sasuke's eyes snapped open and his hand dived for a kunai that was stashed under his pillow. He turned, ready to slash the unknown intruder into ribbons. A hand shot out to stop his attack. Sasuke found himself staring at Kakashi, his sensei.  
  
"Whoa! Relax, Sasuke. I have come to tell you, that I am going to show you, Sakura and Naruto some new jutsus today. I want you to get up, get dressed and meet at our usual spot in the clearing by the stream."   
  
Sasuke frowned and made a mental note to make sure his door was locked before he went to bed at nights. He curtly yanked his hand out of his teacher's grip. "Not today, I want to catch up on other things. I have no interest in learning any new jutsu today."  
  
"Geez… I was convinced that everyone would be in a brighter mood once that storm went away… But I guess, with you, I should have known better." Kakashi shook his head in dismay and silently studied Sasuke for a few seconds. "Well," He said at last, as he turned to leave through the open door." If you don't want to come, you don't have to. I'm sure Naruto can use these new techniques to his advantage next time you two fight…"   
  
Sasuke growled bitterly, but gave in. "I guess it wouldn't be too much trouble to attend, I'll be there as soon as you leave and allow me to get dressed."  
  
Kakashi smiled, "I was hoping you would change your mind. I want you to go to Naruto's house and get him. Kay?"  
  
"What?! Why the hell do I have to get the baka?"  
  
"You two need to rekindle your relationship as teammates. I think this is a perfect opportunity." Kakashi snickered at the mask of disgust plastered to Sasuke's face. "Have fun!" He smiled and disappeared out the door, leaving behind a deeply irritated Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke cursed at his childish teacher as he got dressed. Ever since he and Naruto had fought, all Kakashi lectured him on, was teamwork. Teamwork this and teamwork that. Blah, blah, blah! He dressed himself up in his usual outfit; a blue wide neck t-shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back, white khaki shorts, a shurikan holster on his leg, and arm and leg braces to prevent bones from breaking during intense training.. He left his house shortly after and took a quick trip to the forest to get the sharpest stick he could find. He was hoping Naruto would still be sleeping and that he could take his irritation out on him by poking the dumb blonde with the pointy stick. He, after all, wanted Naruto to be miserable. When he found a stick that was satisfyingly sharp, he hurried over to Naruto's house. He knocked on the door several times. After, no one answered, he jiggled the doorknob to see if it was unlocked. He let out a frustrated sigh and banged on the door.  
  
"Naruto, get your ass out of bed and answer your damn door!" He yelled as he hit the door with both his fists. The pointy stick lay forgotten on the ground. He noticed a window was open, and walked over to it. It led to Naruto's bedroom. Sasuke noticed that there was water on floor. "Psh, baka forgot to close it during the storm." He scoffed as he hopped through the window and over the puddle. He landed gracefully by Naruto's bed and cocked an eyebrow as he saw that no one was in it. Sasuke assumed that Naruto had, for some bizarre-only-Naruto-would-think-of reason, decided to sleep on his couch instead. This puzzled him and he proceeded to open the bedroom door.   
  
He found himself in Naruto's living room. Books, scrolls and shards of a broken vase laid sprawled out all over his floor. Naruto had been training during the storm. This made Sasuke worry, how much had he managed to learn? How much did he get ahead this time? He stepped in another puddle, he noticed that there were a lot of them, they lead towards the kitchen What the hell had Naruto been doing? Having a water fight with one of his doppelgangers? Sasuke smirked, he found that the idea didn't surprise him. Naruto was thick, he probably would do something that stupid. He advanced to the kitchen; Naruto was not in his living room. Sasuke was beginning to become unnerved and worried, Naruto's house was way to quiet for a place where a loud mouth lived. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He hustled into the kitchen, and it confirmed a fear deep down within him. Before him, the kitchen was a mess. A counter was broken, and it's remains and the walls closest to it, were splattered with blood. Sasuke ran to the unchecked parts of the house, but with every door he opened; his feelings of helplessness and certainty grew. Naruto was gone.  
  
Sasuke felt despair and fear when he came to the conclusion that Naruto had been taken. He already knew who wanted Naruto; it was brother and that Akatsuki group. He felt fear towards this thought. For all he knew, Naruto could be seriously injured or even be dead. He didn't understand it, he had always dreamed of Naruto being killed or abducted so that he would no longer have a threat to his superiority, so that he would finally be out of Sasuke's way. But now… It had really happened, and he felt strange. Light headed, hurt. He felt like someone had tied him to a horse and dragged him down a road. He felt…horrible. Images of Naruto flashed in the raven haired child's mind. That stupid grin Naruto always pasted onto his face when he was determined to win a battle, them fighting and exchanging insults with each other, the shocked look on Naruto's face when Sasuke had sacrificed himself to save the blond from the clutches of death. Now that Naruto was gone, Sasuke realized for the first time how much he had appreciated all these tiny things. He stood in the middle of the messy living room, tears welling up in his eyes.   
  
Sasuke clenched his fists, and shook his head viciously.   
  
'What am I doing?' He thought fiercely. This situation wasn't one he would normally cry over. He checked the house one last time then hurried to the meeting spot where Kakashi and Sakura were waiting. When he arrived, Kakashi was sitting next to a tree and was deeply immersed in his "Come, Come Paradise" novel. Sakura was humming by the stream. As Sasuke entered the area, she looked up at him and a bright smile spread across her face.  
  
"Wai! Hello Sasuke!! Beautiful day isn't it?!" Sakura chimed as she ran up to him. "Aren't you glad that storm is over? I thought it would never end… ?" She noticed his troubled look and instantly became concerned. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I need to talk to Kakashi sensei." He walked over to where his teacher was sitting.  
  
Kakashi looked up at Sasuke. "What's troubling you Sasuke?" He looked around him, "Where is Naruto?"  
  
"He's gone!" Sasuke blurted out "He wasn't at his house when I went to pick him up, there's blood in his kitchen, and water all over his floor …He's… just... gone." Sasuke fell silent and looked down at his feet. Kakashi was staring at him wide eyed, Sakura silently listened. "I think he was taken by my brother…."  
  
Kakashi hurriedly jumped to his feet. "This is serious," He muttered. "They must have taken him during the storm….Damn….Listen you two: practice has been canceled for today, go home." He hurriedly put away "Come, Come Paradise" and disappeared with a poof of smoke.  
  
"Naruto's gone? But…how?…Why?" Sakura asked Sasuke, "Who did it?"  
  
"…Gomen Sakura, I have to go…" Sasuke, walked solemnly away leaving Sakura by herself. She watched him as he left, she had never seen him like this before.  
  
'I have to do something…' He thought as anger welled up inside him. 'He's my brother and I can't let him get away with this.' He went home a packed a few things in his knapsack that he would require for survival; many kunai and shuriken, some extra clothes, water and food. He left the village unnoticed, without permission and set out on his journey with an intent to kill.  
  
--------------  
  
Dun dun dun!!  
  
Wonder what gonna happen next...(I have no idea, isn't it great?!) But yes, hope you enjoyed this chapter. This next one will come out in a few days. In the meantime, please take a few moments to give me some feedback on the story, and it's progress so far.   
  
Thanks for reading! 


	4. Misfortune

Desclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. They belong to their creator, Masashi Kishimoto.  
  
I have a few things to say:  
  
**Sorry it's taken so long to post the next chapter, I had a bit of writers block. Now it's more of a writer's rock; it's in my shoe and still bugging me however it will be taken care of.  
  
I got a flame today. I'm sure I'm not the first author to tell this to flamers and I certainly won't be the last but If you don't like yaoi DON'T READ IT AND THEN FLAME ME FOR YOUR MISERY! I'm not interested in people whining about how gross yaoi is, I don't care what they think. I wrote this story for yaoi fans.  
  
Love is love, don't be a jerk.**  
  
Anyways! Onto the story!  
  
WARNING YAOI!  
  
No SasuNAru in this chapter but  
  
Some ItaNaru (for spice :P)  
  
Title: Fangs of life  
  
Chappie 4: Misfortune  
  
Naruto stood in a tunnel filled with water up to his knees. Before him was a large gate with a single paper seal that kept it from opening. The seal glowed eerily. Naruto instantly recognized this place, it was where the nine tails was kept within him. He had been here before when pervert Senin had shoved him off the edge of a canyon in the Konoha forest. He shuddered from the dark energies that poured from between the bars.  
  
"Well, well, look who it is…" Came a snide, evil voice from the dark abyss behind the gates. "My snack sized host." Two large, red slitted eyes appeared before Naruto, the Kyubi snickered.  
  
"What's so funny, you stupid fox?" Naruto snarled at him.   
  
"This is a very bad time for you to be unconscious… Right now, your physical body is so vulnerable and helpless. You can't fight attackers off while you're here."  
  
"So?" He snapped defiantly, Naruto was sick of all the trouble and irritation this fox has caused him. HE was the one who had made him grow up without parents or friends, and HE was the reason why he had gotten targeted by Akatsuki.  
  
"… Are you that dense that you don't realize that you have been taken far away from your village? You are now in the hands of your enemies and soon… I will be free."  
  
Naruto raised his eyebrows. "What are you talking about!?"   
  
"Tsk, tsk, such a dense little host…" A horrifying sneer gleamed in the eerie light of the seal, Naruto shuddered. "Don't you remember anything? The storm? The intruder?"   
  
Naruto's eyes widened as the memories came back to him. Suddenly, he felt a sickening feeling in his stomach. "Crap… I am in some serious trouble…" he muttered.   
  
The fox watched his little vessel gleefully, thrilled by his newfound misery. Crawling closer to the gates, he made eye contact with Naruto "And when they release me," He said with a bitter tone, "the first thing I'm going to go after, is your stupid little village. It's time it was wiped off the face of this planet."  
  
Naruto was about to say something back when the room around him was enveloped in darkness. He felt stinging sensations all over his body, as he opened his eyes to find himself propped up against a tree, his wrists and legs were bound by thick rope. He was covered with gashes and bruises, and it was nearly impossible to breath. He looked down at his foot, which throbbed painfully within his shoe. It was twisted out at a strange angle since it was broken, and had swollen up to twice the size of his other foot.  
  
"So you're awake now…good."  
  
Naruto tensed up as his azure eyes met with the deadly red Sharingan of Itachi, who squatted before him. Naruto glared at his captor.   
  
"I was worried that you wouldn't wake up before Kisame came back with herbs for your wounds…" Itachi stated calmly.  
  
"Let me go!" Naruto snapped, he struggled against his bindings but winced as his body protested with pain.  
  
"You shouldn't squirm so much, you're just making yourself suffer. Your life has been full of pain and sadness, why are you adding to it? If you be patient it'll stop."  
  
"What do you mean?" Naruto gave Itachi a quizzical look, 'What the hell is he chattering about?'   
  
"Once we extract the demon fox from you and place it into a sacrifice were it's spirit can take over… that's when your suffering will end."  
  
"What's the point of getting the kyubi a sacrifice? It already has a host!" Naruto glared at Itachi.  
  
"It was my special request that you continue to live." He came closer to Naruto's face, his red eyes burrowing into Naruto's azure ones.  
  
"Why?" Naruto asked, intimidated by how close his enemy was from him.   
  
Itachi leaned in further and pressed his lips against Naruto's. The blonde boy's eyes grew wide as he tensed up. His mind scrambled to figure out what Itachi's intentions were. Why was he kissing him? A few moments passed before Itachi broke the kiss, he smirked at the stunned look on Naruto's face..   
  
"After the Nine Tails is extracted…" Itachi said quietly, "You'll belong to me."   
  
TBC  
  
Please Review, keep flames to yourself.  
  
Tanks! 


End file.
